Gaming
by shampoo147
Summary: Harry is a little bastard. He grew up knowing no mercy or any kindness of any kind. Will he develop a heart now that he's surrounded by people that care for him? Or will he decieve them?
1. Chapter 1

Shampoo147: -sniffle- Please enjoy.

Ayame: She doesn't own anything, but she just lost two chicklets, and she was determined to care for them!

Mittens: And I ate her sparrow egg. . .

Shampoo147: I still have one left, but I think it's dying, there's a huge bubble of gas in the throat thing!

* * *

Close to the beginning.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Petunia Dursley screamed at the top of her lungs.

It only took her husband, Vernon Dursley, one second to come stumbling down the stairs with a shotgun in one hand at his wife's screaming. "Petunia, dear, what's wrong?" he blustered when he saw no threat to cause a scream that loud, or long.

Pale, Petunia pointed at the basket on the doorstep that had a bundle a cloth. It took Vernon a few moments to realize that the cloth had a living creature in it. A dark, fluffy tail was poking out, along with a pair of cat ears on the other side. Suddenly having a bad feeling in his gut, Vernon lowered himself to the small creature and picked up the note.

After reading its contents, Vernon could only sputter. This _thing_ with a tail and abnormal ears was a child. A _freak_ child no less, from his wife's freaky sister's family! And they expected them to take in the freak of nature like their own Dudders? He looked to his wife who had regained color and now looked scared.

"T-take the basket in." she said so quietly that Vernon _almost_ couldn't hear her. His jaw dropped.

"Petunia, dear, you couldn't mean that we actually have to take _it_-" Vernon blustered.

"We have to, Vernon. I remember _her_ saying that there were people who watched everything, and they could make you hurt, or forget. _They_ have the upper hand, Vernon, I hate to admit it, but we have to take the _thing_ in, or else they'll do something." Petunia relieved in a defeated voice. Vernon stared at her. If they could hurt her, what else could they do? He loved his wife and child, and he knew that they loved him back, well, Petunia did. Vernon still couldn't comprehend what possessed Petunia to make her say "yes" to his proposal. She was slender, had smooth long legs, high skin tone, pouty lips, a curvy form, beautiful golden locks called hair that were shiny and silky, and lovely sky blue eyes that just made his heart stop. He would do anything for this magnificent woman that, for reasons unknown, loved him. He would even take in this _freak of nature_ just to keep her and his son safe.

"Yes dear, but we can't bring him in public or even let people know about him. He'll attract the wrong attention, and we don't want people knowing anything abnormal about our _"family"_" Vernon said. "We'll keep him inside at all times, and make sure that he gets what he and his kind deserve."

"Yes, dear, bring him in. I think the cupboard over here has more than enough space for freaks like _him_." Petunia said as she opened the door for the cupboard under the stairs.

Vernon put the child and basket inside.

"I love you, Vernon."

"I love you too, Petunia."

They hadn't closed the door, and the baby inside had to look away from the kissing couple. He had seen his parents do that plenty for a lifetime thank-you-very-much! He missed his parents already. But, he already knew that the gentle, pretty, firehead mommy that smelled nice, held him, and fussed over him, the funny daddy that always laughed at his mommy and threw him up in the air, the guy that smelled like a dog and had a barking laughter, the wolf guy that always read to him with golden eyes, and the guy who he never really liked, who always whimpered in the corner when he cried which was rare were all gone. He knew he had a rough time ahead of him. He also knew that he would never see them again. He knew it, but didn't like it.

Another few things he knew was that this new family would be hard to impress and win over, but he, Harry Potter, was no coward, and he had to try, right?

* * *

Shampoo147: Please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT, READ READ READ**

I'm sorry to say that I will be overloaded with work and won't have the time to work on all of my uncompleted stories.

I will need help until I can work on them, could some writers offer me their skill and work on chapters for me? If you want to write a chapter, could you PM me and I'll get back to you.

Naturally, some of them I'm not willing to share: The Forgotten Child and Fly Away.

For Blue Glass, I have a requirement, you have to be good at grammar, old fashioned life and have read The Glass Books of The Dream Eaters.

For Harry Potter and The New World, you need to have read Gregor and The Underland, and Gregor and Prophecy of Bane.

For Gaming and The Fights of Reality, I'll just PM you the vague plot for now and let you work with that.

To work on a story chapter, just PM me and we'll 'talk' it over (I'll also check out your profile) and it goes from there.

Don't worry, if someone already has the job, I'll post it in my profile.

Thank you and I'm sorry.


End file.
